Regresa Vida Mía
by Caeli18
Summary: Historia SEDDIE de Universo Alterno. Ha pasado un Año y no hay ningun cambió, Freddie solo pide que regrese su amada porque la ha perdido, no se rendira y día trás día luchará para conseguir que su Sam logré recordar todo. (Cancelada)
1. Chapter 1

**Novela:** Regresa Vida Mía.

**Nota**: Pues aquí otra historia más que se me ocurrió así de repente, en la historia no existe iCarly ni nada, es de Universo Alterno o algo así se le dice xD.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de iCarly no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Schneider y Nickelodeon.  
**  
Capitulo 1**: Me duele.

**POV FREDDIE.**

_-Largo de aquí, ¡vete!, no me lastimes –gritaba ella desde la camilla en el hospital, lanzando golpes con sus puños cerrados a mi rostro y otras partes del cuerpo._

-Sam tranquila, soy yo, freddie –le digo para tratar de calmarla.

-Yo no soy Sam, tú solo me quieres hacer daño, largo –gritaba ella, sus palabras me dolían, al verla en ese estado, no tenía sentido el por qué ella se comportaba así.

El doctor y varios enfermeros llegaron y la inyectaron para calmarla.

-Lo mejor será que salga de aquí –me dijo la enfermera tomándome de los hombros mientras me veía de frente.

-¡No!, necesito explicarle que no quiero hacerle daño, yo quiero que ella se recupere, y quiero que sepa que yo la ayudare para eso. –le dije.

-Mire, salga, nosotros trataremos a la paciente, y le explicaremos que usted la quiere ayudar y que no le quiere hacer daño como ella piensa. –dijo la enfermera. –Pero por ahora necesito que salga, deje que ella se relajé y ya nosotros le avisaremos para el acceso.

-De acuerdo –fue lo único que dije, literalmente no me quedaba otra opción.

Ya hace un año que pasó eso y aún lo recuerdo, es tan doloroso, ahora sigo aquí en este hospital psiquiátrico y ella no sabe ni quién es ella, no hay cambio alguno, bueno el único cambio es que ya no me ataca como antes, ya comprendió al menos que quiero ayudarle y no lastimarla como pensaba.

Ella se encuentra sentada sobre la cama, esta jugando con sus manos, esta viendo su pulgar confundida, la sigo observando hasta que me acerco.

-Sam –la llamo pero ella no responde, sigue observando su pulgar.

-Sam –Vuelvo a llamarla, me acerco un poco más, me pongo de rodillas frente a ella. –Escúchame Sam, necesito contarte más sobre nosotros –le digo.

Ella me mira de una manera extraña, confundida.

-Yo soy Freddie, tú esposo, soy quién te ama y tú me amas, soy quién comparte contigo la vida desde hace 3 años, ¿me entiendes? –pregunto esperanzado, tal vez ella logré recordar que al menos ella se llama Sam y me tiene como esposo, ella me mira de una manera extraña y unos segundos después vuelve a jugar con su pulgar.

Me pongo de pie, camino hacia la ventana de su cuarto, esto no está funcionando, no sé que más intentar, los medicamentos tampoco ayudan mucho que digamos, estar observando como otras personas enfermas están paseando y que no tienen a un familiar cerca, eso duele, el ver como los han abandonado pero yo no le haré eso a mi Sam, ella se tiene que recuperar, volteo a verla y sigue jugando con sus manos, observando ese pulgar.

La doctora entra e interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Señor Benson, tengo que inyectarle el medicamento a Sam –me dice preparando la jeringa.

-Claro, adelante –le digo.

-Muy bien Sam, esto no te dolerá –le dice la enfermera a mi Sam

Sam la mira confundida, como con miedo.

La enfermera se acerca poco a poco a ella y le clava la aguja de la jeringa demasiado rápido y le inyecta el medicamento, la retira y después dice –Listo.

Sam no sintió dolor, es como si no tuviera alma, no sé como su cuerpo se mantiene de pie aún.

-Señor, lo mejor es que usted se vaya a descansar y deje a la paciente descansar también –me dice la enfermera.

-Es muy difícil descansar teniendo a mi esposa así pero lo intentaré, en un rato más me voy –le digo.

-Bien. –Me dice y después sale de la habitación.

-Oye freddie –me dice Sam, al escuchar eso de inmediato me acerco con ella, esto puede servir, tal vez se está recuperando.

-¿Qué pasó mi amor? –le pregunto entusiasmado.

-Llévame a jugar al parque –me dice. Suspiro como rindiéndome. –Hoy no princesa, mejor descansa ¿si? Y mañana tal vez vayamos al parque a jugar –le digo.

La recosté en su cama y le puse la sabana encima cubriéndola.

-Yo volveré mañana, tu duerme y descansa –le digo dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Me cuentas un cuento? –me pregunta.

-Claro princesa, bueno, no me sé muchos pero improvisaré una historia, y esta historia va más o menos así: Había una vez un hombre, un Rey que se siente culpable por algo que le paso a su esposa y que quisiera retroceder el tiempo para evitarlo y hoy en día no logra que su amada reaccione como debería.

Sam me miró confundida, realmente no entendió lo que le conté. –Y bueno princesa, fin del cuento, ahora duerme.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí hacia afuera, salí de ese hospital mental y me dirigí a mi casa.

Al llegar a casa la sentí tan fría, subí a mi habitación, me senté sobre la cama y recordé más cosas.

_Me encontraba platicando con Pam y Melanie, tal vez ellas podrían ayudar a que sam se recuperará pero no fue así._

-Hola bebé –saludó pam a Sam quién se encontraba en la cama del hospital, pam se acercó poco a poco y Sam la miró confundida desde la cama.

-¿Qué eres tú?, ¿el demonio? –preguntó sam asustada.

Pam agachó la cabeza, dejo de acercarse a sam, yo la observaba desde la puerta del cuarto, ella salió conmigo y Melanie al pasillo.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi bebé?, ¿Qué le hiciste freddie? –me preguntó pam asustada y enojada.

-Yo no le hice nada pam, nunca le haría tal daño a Sam. –respondí con la voz quebrada.

-Me duele ver a mi niña así –me dice conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-A mi también me duele pam, demasiado –le digo. –Melanie, entra tú, veamos como reacciona.

-De acuerdo –me dice Melanie.

Melanie entró y sam la observó, Melanie se acercó poco a poco a ella.

-Hola Sam –saludó Melanie mientras se acercaba un poco más a Sam.

Sam estaba asustada.

-Soy yo, Melanie, tu hermana –le dice a sam.

Sam comenzó a gritar ¡Auxilio!, ¡Auxilio!

-Sam cálmate –le dice Melanie tratando de controlarla.

Sam comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro gritando ¡Auxilio! Y como era de esperarse, llegaron los enfermeros para calmarla de Inmediato.

Oh Dios mío, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle esto a mi Sam?, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a que se recupere, ya he intentado de todo y no hay cambio alguno, regrésame su alma, la necesito conmigo.

No sé como tomar esto, si como un castigo o un reto, pero es tan doloroso que lo siento más bien como un castigo, Pero ¿Por qué un castigo? Si lo único que he hecho es amarla demasiado, aunque también me siento culpable, tal vez si soy el causante de lo que le paso a mi Sam, pero no me rendiré, no la abandonaré, tengo la esperanza de que ella se recuperará, de que ella recordará quién es y quién soy yo, y volveremos a vivir nuestra vida juntos.

Me puse de pie, tomé una ducha demasiado rápido y después me puse mi pijama, apagué la luz y me recosté en la cama pero no podía cerrar mis ojos, no tenía sueño, no tenía ganas de nada, aunque al menos dormir hacía que me olvidara de esto que está pasando por algunas horas pero al despertar otra vez volvía a la realidad. Me puse a recordar aquel tiempo en el que todo estaba bien y enserio deseaba con todo mi corazón que de nuevo Sam y yo estuviéramos como en aquel entonces, incluso mucho mejor que en aquel entonces.

_Nos encontrábamos en el parque, recostados en el césped como locos adolescentes enamorados, me puse encima de ella y ella seguía recostada viéndome, la besé y ella me correspondió el beso._

-Te amo –me dice sonriendo. Esa sonrisa enserio que me tenía hipnotizado, tan perfecta.

-Yo te amo mucho más –le dije sonriendo. 

_-¿Siempre estaremos juntos, verdad? –preguntó ella viéndome a los ojos._

-Claro que si mi amor, siempre –le respondí. –Nunca te abandonaré.

Recordar eso me sacó una pequeña sonrisa pero de inmediato recordé lo que está pasando y mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro.

Casi nunca estoy tan metido en iglesias o templos, no tengo una religión la verdad, siempre he pensado que uno le puede pedir a Dios en cualquier lugar donde me encuentre y aquí recostado sólo le pido que me dé más fuerza para seguir con esta lucha, que me ayude a recuperar a mi Sam, porque recuperándose mi Sam me estará regresando la vida, no me rendiré, no perderé la esperanza, ahora trataré de dormir y mañana será otro día intentando hacer que mi Sam se recupere.

_

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo, sé que es algo corto, para más info sobre mi chequen mi bio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**: Una pequeña Señal.

**POV FREDDIE. **

Conduciendo hacia el hospital mi mente estaba llena de muchos pensamientos, el tener que llegar y no encontrar a mi Sam recuperada me ponía triste pero no debía ponerme débil, no ahora, así que tengo que ir con la mejor actitud, ser positivo ante esta situación.

Llegué, estacioné el auto, bajé de el y me dirigí a la entrada del hospital, suspire antes de entrar, caminé hasta recepción, pedí mi pase y después ya fui a la habitación de mi Sam

Ella se encontraba ahí cepillando su cabello de arriba hacia abajo, sentada en esquina derecha de su cama, yo me acerque.

-Hola –le di un suave beso en la frente.

Ella seguía cepillando su cabello, observando hacia la ventana de una manera confundida.

-Bien, te traje algunas cosas, se me ocurrió que tal vez si te pongo la canción que te encanta tal vez recupere tu alma poco a poco, es la primera canción que te dediqué –le dije pero ella me ignoraba por completo y esto dolía.

Saqué mi teléfono celular, comencé a buscar la canción, de la mochila que llevaba saque unas pequeñas bocinas para conectar el celular, lo puse, encontré la canción y la puse.

La canción comenzó a escucharse, pero ella no ponía atención, me sentí tonto pero no la detuve, dejé que la canción siguiera.

_Encontrarme alguien como tú, con esa sencillez que te caracteriza_

_No ha sido una tarea nada fácil porque tu eres única_

_Convences a mi corazón que te ame por completo_

_Conquistas cada parte de mi mente y de mi cuerpo_

_Tu haces que mi vida tenga más sentido_

_Haces que a diario quiera estar contigo_

_Tu eres como el agua clara que llueve del cielo_

_Te quiero porque quiero que me quieras_

_Porque como tu no hay nadie más bonita en esta tierra_

_Que me hace soñar cada vez que me besa y me pone a temblar_

_Que me intimida cada vez que me acaricia tu y nadie más_

_Que satisface todos mis deseos en cuestión de piel_

_Que hace sentirme orgulloso simplemente si juntos nos ven_

_Caminando de la mano, tú eres mi razón de ser._

Sam escuchaba con atención, vio que sostenía las bocinas y ella detuvo su mano, dejó de cepillar su cabello, por primera vez me estaba prestando atención.

_Tú eres como el agua clara que llueve del cielo_

_Te quiero porque quiero que me quieras_

_Porque como tu no hay nadie más bonita en esta tierra_

_Que me hace soñar cada vez que me besa y me pone a temblar_

_Que me intimida cada vez que me acaricia tu y nadie más_

_Que satisface todos mis deseos en cuestión de piel_

_Y hace sentirme orgulloso simplemente si juntos nos ven_

_Caminando de la mano, tú eres mi razón de ser. _

La canción terminó, ella no me decía nada, sólo observaba con atención las bocinas.

-Sam, ¿Quieres que la ponga de nuevo? –pregunté, esperando que ella pudiera comprenderme.

Ella volteó a verme, me miró a los ojos y respondió.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó curiosa, no respondió a lo que le pregunté, simplemente respondió haciendo una pregunta.

-Son pequeñas bocinas que reproducen el sonido de este aparato que se llama celular –respondí

-Me gusta –dijo ella

-¿Quieres que vuelva a escucharse ese sonido? –pregunté

-Si –respondió ella.

Una vez más puse la canción y a Sam parecía gustarle, después de tanto tiempo ella prestaba atención, creo que esto no estuvo nada mal y entonces fue cuando una gran idea llego a mi mente, a Diario traería estas bocinas y todas las canciones que le dediqué para poder llamar su atención, y así poder hablar con ella poco a poco.

La canción terminó y sam aplaudió.

-Es hermosa esa canción Freddie –me dijo y mi corazón se aceleró, ella acaba de hablar de una manera diferente, es decir, terminó una oración de manera adulta.

-Es la primer canción que te dediqué mi amor –respondí, y tenía la ligera esperanza de que ella pudiera seguir la conversación conmigo.

Ella ya no respondió, tomó el cepillo y volvió a cepillar su cabello.

La enfermera entró la habitación con una charola que traía la comida de Sam.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Benson –saludó amable la enfermera, mientras colocaba la charola en el buro de lado derecho de la cama de Sam.

-Buenas tardes –respondí

Sam seguía cepillando su cabello, nos ignoraba, ella estaba centrada en su mundo, como si la enfermera y yo no estuviéramos.

-¿Le da usted de comer a Sam o lo hago yo? –preguntó manteniendo ese tono amable.

-Le daré yo, quiero volver a contarle cosas que vivimos juntos mientras come, esperando a que haya un cambio –le dije

-De acuerdo, yo regreso más tarde –me dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida para irse.

Observé a Sam unos segundos, me acerqué a ella y le quite el cepillo de su mano haciendo que me prestará atención.

-Escucha Sam, te daré algo de comer –le dije. –Ella sólo me observaba y no respondió nada.

La dirigí hacia la parte derecha de su cama, la senté y yo tomé una silla para sentarme frente a ella.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí –le dije mientras tomaba el plato burdo que contenía sopa de fideo.

Tomé la cuchara y le llené de sopa, le enfríe un poco y después se la di a Sam en la boca.

Mientras repetía el mismo acto con Sam comencé a hablarle.

-¿Sabes?, yo estoy seguro que tú te vas a recuperar, estoy seguro que algún día no muy lejano tú comprenderás lo que te digo, y todo volverá a la normalidad, seremos muy felices. –le dije, de pronto ella puso me miró a los ojos, sentí tan extraño cuando hizo eso.

Su mirada se perdió, ella volvió a ver el plato como tratando de decir que siguiera alimentándola, así que lo hice, le seguí dando su sopa hasta que terminó.

Después de eso, salimos de su habitación a caminar en el pequeño jardín del hospital, la llevaba de mi brazo, nos sentamos en una banca.

-¿Ya quieres que regresemos a tu habitación? –le pregunté.

Ella me abrazó, no sé por qué lo hizo.

-Gracias por cuidarme –me susurró de pronto, y no lograba entender como fue que estaba pasando esto, ¿Ya lograba entenderme ella algo?

Se retiró del abrazo y yo aún seguía sorprendido.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo mi amor, para eso estoy, te amo y siempre lo haré, siempre te cuidaré más que a mí. –le respondí.

De pronto ella se volvió a ir, es como si recuperara su alma y de pronto de nuevo fue arrebatada, ella se quedó perdida en su ser, ya no respondió, eso si que era extraño, de pronto si entendía lo que le decía y de pronto era como si ya no tuviera alma.

Me puse de pie para llevarme a Sam a su habitación.

Ya cuando por fin llegamos a su habitación de nuevo se sentó en su cama.

-Volveré en unos minutos –le dije a Sam, depositándole un beso en la frente.

Salí de su cuarto y me dirigí al consultorio del Dr. Evans Que ha estado atendiendo a mi Sam todo este tiempo.

-Adelante –gritó el Dr. Desde adentro de su oficina cuando yo toqué a su puerta.

-Buenas noches Dr. –saludé –

-Buenas tardes Señor Benson, tome asiento, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? –preguntó amable.

-Es sobre mi esposa, creo que ya ha habido algún cambio y lo considero importante –le dije

-¿Qué cambio ha notado? –preguntó él mientras soltaba su pluma y me prestaba atención.

-Bueno, ella de repente actúa como si me entendiera, y de pronto vuelve a actuar como si ya no, siento yo que es un avance importante, ¿No cree? –le digo al Dr. Que tiene un rostro pensativo.

-Eso es muy extraño Señor Benson, pero interesante, ¿A que se deben esos cambios?, ¿Desde cuando surgieron? –preguntó

-Surgieron hoy, decidí intentar algo nuevo para tratar de hacer que ella recordará lo que soy, lo que somos –le respondí.

-¿Y que cosas intentó? –preguntó el Dr.

-Le puse la primer canción que le dediqué, y después de eso comenzó con esos cambios –le respondí, y al parecer el Dr. Ya pensaba en muchas teorías, estaba tratando de llegar a una conclusión.

-Bueno, estas son buenas noticias Señor Benson, es una pequeña señal de que probablemente Sam si se pueda ir recuperando si usted sigue haciendo eso, así que le propongo que usted siga ayudándole a Sam de la misma manera, después de una semana la observaré para ver si hubo más cambios –me dijo el Dr.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces, seguiré así por toda una semana.

Me despedí del Dr. Evans, salí de su consultorio y me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación de mi Sam para despedirme.

Entré y ahí estaba ella de pie, cerca de la ventana viendo hacia afuera, me acerqué poco a poco, la tomé de los hombros.

-Sam, es hora de que te recuestes y descanses –le dije

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó apuntando a la Luna.

-Es la Luna mi amor –le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Es bonita –me dijo

-Lo sé, pero no tanto como tú, ahora ven, tienes que descansar, mañana será otro día.

Y de nuevo, un día más terminó pero ahora con una esperanza, porque mi Sam reaccionó diferente.

Ya iba en mi auto rumbo a mi casa, todo el camino estuve pensando en que más hacer para que mi Sam se fuera recuperando poco a poco.

Llegué a mi casa, de nuevo hice lo que ayer, me bajé del auto, entré a mi casa, me dirigí a mi habitación, encendí la luz, me senté sobre la cama y quede pensativo un rato. Me di cuenta que después de lo que pasó el día de hoy es una pequeña señal de que mi Sam si se recuperará y que no iba a dar un paso atrás, yo continuaré yendo a Diario hasta lograr que Sam salga de ese hospital.

En fin, ahora si, tenía que descansar gustoso, pues este cambio después de un año me hace Feliz y Mañana será un nuevo día, probablemente haya otro cambio el cuál espero ansiosamente. Recuperaré el Alma de mi amada.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2, un Review para saber si la continuo o la cancelo porfis. Bye! C:**


End file.
